Stars never shined so brightly
by FlippyFlakyLove
Summary: Completely AU Yukio and OC. Mizuki Shiba thought she was a normal, 16 year old girl, even if she could see ghosts. But after meeting the mysterious and handsome Yukio, her life gets turned upside down. Was the car accident that killed her parents really an accident? Will Mizuki find the strength, and love, she has always yearned for? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Al's diner in North Karakura Town was bursting with energy on Friday night. It was a frequent hang out spot for teens who went to Karakura High, and after school was always busiest, with every booth and table filled, plus some standing or in the "game" room. Mizuki Shiba was currently sitting in her usual booth at the diner, across from her cousins, Ruki and Mason Kurosaki. _"So, Sasuke asked me to the formal ball in two weeks..." _Ruki was saying to Mason, talking about one of their friends, one who had fancied Ruki since like Kindergarten. Mizuki, however, wasn't paying attention to the conversation, as she was too lost in her own thoughts. Her favorite green skinny jeans were seeming to draw in unwanted attention from the jock table, and Mizuki had slid down farther in the booth, her Grey hood drawn closer against her inky black hair, in an attempt to shield her face. For only being sixteen, Mizuki had a talent for noticing every detail of everything around her, while also pretending like she didn't. _"Hello, earth to Mizuki..." _Ruki called out and snapped her petite fingers in front of Mizuki's face.

The small girl turned her attention back to her best friend, her sapphire orbs meeting Ruki's violet ones. _"Sorry,"_ she murmured quietly. _"What were you saying?"_ Ruki let out an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes. She was used to the girl's distant behavior, but she could not help but tease her at times. _"I was asking you if you had a date for the formal! It's only two weeks away. Oooh, I bet Toshiro would go with you!" _She said with a plotting glint in her eyes, and Mizuki knew she had to shut that idea down, and quickly. _"Oh no no no, that's alright, really! You know I don't do school functions, Ruki. I'd rather stay at home." _Mizuki exclaimed with a shake of her head, her long black hair flying. _"Uggh, fine!" _The ginger-haired girl said in a huffy voice, causing Mizuki to smile genuinely at the person whom was like her other half.

Mason Kurosaki took that moment to look up from the book he was reading, turning his deep chocolate eyes to his twin. _"Give it a rest, Little moon," _he said as affectionately as he could. _"What did you say to Sasuke?" _At that, Ruki let out a loud, annoying squeal. So loud that Mizuki cowered in her seat as more people turned to stare at the group. _"I said yes of course, Mase!" _The girl gushed to her twin with a huge grin. Mizuki simply rolled her eyes and started picking at the frayed fabric of her fingerless, green and black striped gloves. Ruki and her were such opposites that it amazed even her at times how close they were. Alexandria, "Ruki", Kurosaki was a prep by definition. She worried more about her clothes than her grades, and was beyond beautiful. She had her father's orange hair, kept long and wavy, but never frizzy, and her mom's big blue-violet eyes. The only reason Ruki wasn't one of the "populars" was because she chose not to be. That and the fact she was always brutally honest with everyone, refusing to act kind or back-stab. Mizuki, on the other hand, wasn't conventionally beautiful. Maybe she would be, if she dressed more like a girl, instead of skinny jeans and baggy band tee-shirts. She had long, straight black hair with red streaks in it, and her bangs were fringed to cover one sapphire blue eye. Most people described her as being "Emo," but Mizuki really didn't give a damn. And popular? The term made her laugh. Mizuki Shiba would never be popular, and that was a fact. No, she was mostly the girl whom the populars picked on, and was often the butt of cruel jokes.

"_Hey, isn't that Yukio, the rich kid?!" _Ruki exclaimed, pulling Mizuki from her thoughts once again. _"Yukio...?" _She asked, trying to put a face with the name. Her eyes scanned the crowded diner as her cousin spoke. _"Yeah, Yukio Hans Vorarlberna. He's a senior, and the richest teen in Japan. What the Hell is he doing in this run down diner?" _Ruki rambled and pointed the boy out. Mizuki followed the finger and.. Found herself staring into the brightest emerald eyes she had ever seen. The boy was just sitting down at a booth only a few feet away, and he must have heard Ruki's comment because now his gaze was locked onto Mizuki's. He was so beautiful, he seemed to take her breath away. Mizuki tore her gaze away quickly, blushing, and of course her cousin noticed. _"Oooh, it looks like somebody was checking you out, Zuki." _She leaned over the table to whisper, causing Mizuki's blush to deepen. _"Don't be ridiculous, Alexandria," _Mason said without looking up from his book. _"That guy is way outta everybody's league." _Ruki turned to her brother with a scowl, and Mizuki hid her face beneath her hood. _"My thoughts exactly, Mason..." _She whispered to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The rest of dinner was quite uneventful, and they ate their pizza in silence for most of it. Mizuki had sneaked quite a few glances at the rich kid. He, however, did not look at her again. Now, back in the comfort of her room, Mizuki was trying to get the image of him out of her mind. Every time the girl closed her eyes, she saw bright emerald hues staring at her. With a frustrated sigh, she threw herself on her bed and stared up at the glow in the dark stars on the ceiling. When she was a child, before all the bad things happened, this room was the guest room. Mizuki remembered building forts with Mason and Ruki in this room when she would visit with her parents. They would pretend like they were camping, and lay under the "stars," talking about their futures and what they wanted to be when they grew up. Now those days seemed like they happened in another life.

Mizuki inattentively played with the charm bracelet on her right wrist, her eyelids growing heavy with exhaustion. _**"Miiiiizzzzzuuukkkkiii!"**_ The screech tore through Mizuki's conscious like a bolt of lightning slicing through a tree. She jolted awake quickly, and turned sleepy eyes towards the source of the obnoxious sound. _"Mizuki Ann Shiba, get outta bed and get presentable right this moment. We are going to the club!" _Ruki exclaimed like it was the best news in the world. Mizuki groaned. _"Come on, Ruki... I'm tired and I don't wanna get up!" _she complained, but Ruki wasn't buying it. _"No. I'm not going to let you waste a perfect Friday night sulking in your room," _The girl said and sat on the edge of her cousin's bed, looking at the other with a worried expression. She wanted her cousin to go out and enjoy life, not stay confined to the bedroom. It had been this way since Mizuki moved into the Kurosaki household a year ago, after both her parents died in a car wreck. Mizuki was also in the car, and the doctors say it was a miracle that she lived. Ruki knew the truth though... Something caused that wreck, something supernatural. And something supernatural also saved Mizuki, and it had a lasting effect on her. Ever since the car wreck, Mizuki had been able to see spirits of the dead, and her cousins were the only ones who knew.

"_Fine I'll go, I need to get my mind off of things anyways." _The raven haired girl stated as she climbed to a sitting position. Ruki smirked, knowing that "things" meant the cute blonde boy at the dinner. _"Good," _she gushed and hugged her best friend. _"Get ready and meet me downstairs in ten minutes!" _

Mizuki picked at the hem of her frilly mini-skirt nervously as she sat in the passenger seat of Ruki's Mustang. _"Stop it, you look great."_ The girl driving scolded with an aggravated glance at her cousin. Mizuki didn't feel great, though. Ten minutes was hardly enough time to get ready, and Mizuki spent it throwing on the pink and black mini-skirt, a black corset with pink trims, fishnet stockings, and her knee high boots. She then twirled her long hair into a bun, touched up her mascara, and grabbed a jacket. _"Well, I don't really give a damn how I look. It's not like anybody will notice." _she said bluntly. It sounded like the girl was throwing a pity party, but Ruki knew she was simply stating the truth. Mizuki was invisible to most living people, and as bright as a life house beacon to the dead. Deep down though, Ruki knew her cousin wanted to be noticed, and she wanted to feel wanted. _'Don't we all?' _A voice whispered inside Ruki's head, and she pushed it away. She didn't care if anybody wanted her or not... Except Sasuke. His face appeared in her mind and she sighed dreamily, thinking about his black spiky hair, and those onyx eyes which seemed to pierce her very soul...

"_Thinking about Sasuke again."_ It wasn't a question that Mizuki asked, but a statement. Ruki just huffed and parked the car in front of the packed Under 21 club in Karakura town. With one last tug on her skirt, Mizuki exited the car.

The place was just as crowded inside as the parking lot was, and Mizuki had to blink away the glare from the strobe lights. Sasuke Uchiha was waiting at the entrance, and with an apologetic look at her cousin, Ruki followed him to the dance floor. _"Great..." _Mizuki muttered, even though she couldn't even hear herself over the blazing music, and made her way to through the crowd to the bar. The bar was also very crowded, and it took the bartender at least ten minutes to get Mizuki her Dr. Pepper. Finally though, she made it to the back of the room, and sat down at one of the long couches lining the wall.

The girl leaned back against the red velvet couch and closed her eyes, mostly so she wouldn't have to see the couple next to her making out. A small twinge went through her heart, as usual when she thought about love. "Ridiculous," she muttered to herself and sipped on her bottle of soda. She didn't want love, nor did she need it. It was a fantasy, and as such she didn't believe in it. _'Just like you didn't believe in ghosts...' _a small voice whispered in the back of her head, and Mizuki pushed it away with annoyance. She had sat there, in that one spot, for what felt like hours, but she knew it had only been thirty minutes. She contended herself to travel her eyes from the clock to the group of dancing teenagers. _"Mizuki Shiba?" _A male's voice sounded to her right, and the her head snapped up. "_That depends who is asking..."_ Mizuki trailed off as she saw the person who had spoken. Emerald eyes met hers, the slightly curious expression on his face causing her heart to jolt suddenly. _"Oh. It's you."_ Yukio. She turned away from him as she spoke, her voice cold, _"How did you know my name?" _The boy sat down next to her, and Mizuki was suddenly glad for the dim lights, as a blush had crept into her cheeks. _"I asked who the prettiest girl here was, and they gave me your name." _Yukio said with a playful tone to his voice. Mizuki couldn't help it, she burst into laughter. _"I sure hope that isn't your best pick up line, because it sucks." _She replied and turned to look at him once more. She instantly regretted it when she saw his smile. It was a bit of a lopsided smile, but Mizuki found it endearing. Yukio was still wearing the same outfit as before, black boots, slacks, and long jacket. His cap was also black, but it looked good with his fair hair. _"Oh dear, it seems I need to work on my pick-up skills, eh? I am Yukio Hans Vorarlberna." _He said and leaned closer to her, causing Mizuki to scoot away instinctively. She didn't like to be touched, and this boy made her feel reckless as is. _"I.. I know who-" _She began, but was cut off by a giggling bitch. Mizuki knew that giggling anywhere, it was Rin Ayesegawa. Most beautiful and popular bitch in school. _"Just when things couldn't get worse..." _Mizuki muttered to herself as she looked up at Rin. Yukio was also staring at the blonde goddess, and Mizuki couldn't help but feel her anger rise at the whole situation. _"Heeellooo Mizuki."_ Rin said in a fake chipper voice before turning to Yukio. _"I never knew you were the type to hang out with strays, Vorarlberna-kun." _The girl said with a seductive smirk and leaned forward to whisper into his ear, while also showing off her ample bosom. _"Why don't you come dance with me, you can visit the orphanage another day." _If Rin was trying to be quiet about Mizuki's dead parents, she wasn't doing a very good job of it. Rage boiled through her veins, and she stood up, trying to keep her voice as level as possible. _"I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear that, Rin. Wanna say it to my face?" _Rin stood straight again, and stared evenly down at Mizuki, and Mizuki returned the stare. _"Awh, come on, Zuki. It's no secret that your an orphan. Poor mom and dad got knocked off already, huh?" _She cooed, her smile vindictive. That was enough for Mizuki, and she dumped the contents of her bottle over the blonde's head. _"You bitch! How dare you!" _Mizuki growled, and didn't have a moment's notice before the first punch was thrown. Rin's fist connected with her jaw, and everything went white.

The only thing the petite girl remembered later was strong arms pulling her off of Rin. The other girl had blood pouring from her nose and was crying, yet Mizuki didn't feel a shred of sympathy. _"She's not worth it, Mizuki." _A breathless voice whispered into her ear as she was dragged away from the club. Once outside, she crumpled against the brick wall and closed her eyes. Her bottom lip was swollen and bloody, and she winced as the cool breeze hit it. _"Why.. Did you stop me?" _The girl whispered and opened her eyes to look at him. She had only known Yukio for ten minutes at the most, and in those ten minutes she had seen his expression change many times. At the moment it was concerned, and Mizuki had to look away from those green eyes. _"Because," _He spoke at last. _"Fights never solve anything." _Mizuki scowled with great difficulty and looked down. _"Yeah, well, I sure feel a Hell of a lot better."_ She mumbled over her swollen lip. _"Ah, but you look like shit..." _Yukio laughed and held a white handkerchief out. _"Here. You should clean yourself up a bit, and maybe fix your hair." _Mizuki took the cloth without looking up, feeling like a scolded puppy. She didn't thank him, just wiped at her lip while wincing. After a moment of awkward silence, the girl stood up quickly, and saw the world spinning. _"Woah..."_ She had the time to say before falling forward. Yukio caught her before she hit the concrete and sighed. _"I knew I made girls swoon, but this is out of control." _He said to no one in particular and walked off with her in his arms.


End file.
